The objectives of this group are to advance knowledge in the curative and palliative management of gynecologic malignancies. Through the collaboration of gynecologic oncologists, medical oncologists, and radiation therapists at various medical centers joined at the GOG, it will be possible to provide an adequate number of patients to answer significant questions in the treatment of various cancers not possible on the basis of the number of patients seen in any one institution. We participate in the following protocols: Protocol 1: Post-operative treatment of women with resectable ovarian cancer with radiotherapy, melphalan or no further treatment - 6 patients to date. Protocol 2: Post-operative treatment of women with stage III ovarian cancer by radiotherapy or melphalan either alone or in both sequences -18 patients to date. Protocol 5: Study of the relationship between growth pattern and lymphangetic and vascular involvement in women with stage IA cervical cancer - 2 patients to date. Protocol 10: Treatment of women with malignant embryonal carcinoma and malignant teratomas without neural elements with a combination of dactinomycin, vincristine, & cyclophosphamide (Phase II). Protocol 11: Treatment of women with malignant teratomas containing neural elements with a combination of dactinomycin, vincristine, & cyclophosphamide (Phase II) - protocols 10 & 11 - 6 patients to date. Protocol 12: Ovarian germ cell tumors. To evaluate the effectiveness of a combination of dactinomycin, methotrexate and chlorambucil in the treatment of uncommon germ cell tumors of the ovary containing chloriocarcinoma. Protocol 14: Treatment of women with malignant tumors of the ovarian stroma, such as granulosa cell cancers, granulosa thecal cell cancers, and arrhenoblastomas with either a combination of dactinomycin, 5- fluorouracil & cyclophosphamide, or with radiotherapy (Phase II-III). Protocol 16: A randomized comparison of preoperative and postoperative irradiation in the treatment of women with stage I, grade 2 & 3 adenocarcinoma of the endometrium. Protocol 17: Treatment of advanced adenocarcinoma of endometrium with radiotherapy & progestin or no progestin. Protocol 18: Treatment of women with adenocarcinoma (& adeno-acanthoma) of the endometrium FIGO stage II by surgery, radiation therapy or combinations of both. Protocol 19: Exploratory celiotomy for surgical staging of invasive carcinomas of the cervix. (Text Abridged)